What is Allister?
by everfaraway
Summary: Valon's curiousity gets the better of him


What is Allister?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. They are the property of who-ever owns them. As is the song "I'm too sexy." Inspired by a series of comments left on a vid by myself & another youtube user.

Allister: I hate that song. And I am male.

Author: Shut up. I could always kill you very slowly. And I'm not convinced.

Alister: Would you like me to prove it?

Valon: Keep the gun in it's holster mate.

Valon's curiousity had finally gotten the better of him. While he wasn't too crazy about peeking into Raph's room & losing his soul, or being beat within an inch of his life, he was perfectly willing to look into Allister's room. And in doing so, maybe answer the question that he had been asking himself for some time now, What was Allister. The red head wore what looked to Valon like a sports bra, which supported his thought that "he" was a really a girl. Though perhaps a very flat chested one & he knew that was possible. Also there was the fact that "he" wore pants that seemed like they would leave no room for a guy's manhood, no matter how low they were woren. The aussie had seen women wear those pants. It seemed unlikely "he" was a guy. Which led him to Allister's room.

He shoved the bobby pin back in his pocket & slipped inside. The room was very plain compared to his own. No posters on the wall, no books or movies that might tell a bit about the person that lived in the room. He shrugged & opened the closet door. On the floor were a few pairs of boots, much like the ones Allister wore every day & trench-coats hanging up. "Where's he bloody keep his so called shirts?" he asked, shutting the door. Valon looked a dresser drawer & pulled out a pair of white boxers with pink hearts. He bite his lip until he tasted blood just to keep from laughing. Carefully he replaced the boxers, found non descript socks in another drawer & then the red head's "shirts". He lifted one up & held it to his own chest. He went to stand in front of the full length mirror he had discovered on the back of the bedroom door. "I'm bloody pretty." he giggled, be-fore he replaced what he swore was a sports bra where he had found it.

Valon stood in front of the bathroom door grinning from ear to ear. It was far too much of a temptation to resist, he decided. The bathroom looked more lived in that the bed room. There was fluffy light red, almost pink, rug on the floor & a dark red shower curtain. He brushed back the shower curtain & found an evil looking rubber duck stared back at him. It was black with tiny painted on devil horns & spiked tail. "Help, it's a devil duck!" he laughed, finding the moment too funny to resist. Also unable to resist, he pick-ed it up & proceeded to talk to it. "Hello devil ducky." he said. One squeak. "So what's it like living in Allister's bloody bathroom?" he asked. Several squeaks. "Really, so is Allister a bloak or not?" he asked. One squeak. "You don't know?" he asked. Multiple squeaks. "He takes bubble baths?" he asked, spying some bubble bath. One squeak. "When's he wash his hair?" he asked. Several squeaks "In the sink. Thanks mate." he said, putting it back. He glanced under the sink finding: a trashcan, bottle of shampoo that smelt like apples, before footsteps in the hall interrupted his search.

As quickly & quietly as he could, he moved to the side of the door. It opened & Allister walked in with a pair of headphones on. Valon snuck under his arm & out before the door was shut behind him. When he was sure he hadn't been noticed, he turned & looked through the keyhole. Allister had disappeared out of sight but then he heard a song that he hated but thought it funny to watch videos of people dancing to on the inter-net. It was "I'm Too Sexy." He stared as the red head danced back into sight, tossing one of those too short shirts aside. "Oh bloody hell, what I won't give for a camcorder." he whispered. Then as Allister's voice, singing to the lyrics, drifted through the door he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Rapheal, who held him up as easily as a mother cat would a kitten. "Heyya mate." he said. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Have a look for ye self." he told him. Still holding him by the back of his shirt, Raph opened the door to reveal Allister unintentionally mooning them.

Valon burst out in a fit of laughter. "What the hell!" the red head shouted, pulling his jeans back up. Raph held the aussie out of Allister. "He was watching you through the keyhole." he muttered. Still laughing, the brunette slipped out of the blonde's grip & ran out the door. "Valon!" Allister shouted. "Nice rubber ducky mate!" he called back as he raced out of site. Raph went into the bathroom to see if he really had a rubber duck.

Valon: Hahaha! You've got a rubber ducky!

Allister: (blushes & walks off)

Author: Hope you liked it.

Rubber ducky: SQUEAK!

Valon: What he said!


End file.
